littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Have No Truck With
Have No Truck With is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 17th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Eurasia. Plot Upon arrived at Ashgabat, Chief Fowler sent Kevin and the player to Altyn Asyr bazaar to collect the body of murdered business tycoon, Mergen Ramazanov, who was run over by a car near the carpets bazaar. The five people were labelled as suspects: Eziz Kasymov (melon vendor), Rowsen Yuldashev (victim's boyfriend), Terenti Nikolaev (bus driver), Nyazik Ibragimov (carpet vendor), and Yulia Chadov (PlayCenter agent). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player found the recorder in the botanical garden and played it. They heard an argument between the Rachel Dunn (Silence Slayer's next victim) and The Last Fantasy's creator about recruit her as programmer, caused to her to lost the career, followed by being chased by Silence Slayer before her death. Attacked by Silence Slayer, the player uses the fire extinguisher to blind it and managed to escape from the garden. Mid-investigation, Shaheen found out the killer had fled to Abadan railway station shortly after the murder. Later, Mergen's boyfriend, Rowsen Yuldashev, started angrily shouting at the melon vendor, Eziz Kasymov, about Mergen's possessions. The team then found enough evidence to arrest bus driver, Terenti Nikolaev, for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Terenti said that twenty years prior to the case, Mergen—who he was friends with in university—had presented a business proposal to Terenti, who invested in the business. Mergen steals gold and run away. To protect his family from Mergen's greedness, Terenti had decided to gain a driving license to destroy him when he saw Mergen again. He then look at him at bazaar so he could see Mergen when he realized he could not escape from his past faults. One day, he finally decided to exact his revenge by run over Mergen with the bus in full-force, killing him instantly. Judge Palamo sentenced Terenti to 25 years in prison. During Map of Destiny (5/6), Hao said that she had asked Taraji to track down Glenda, who had not shown up at work the entire day under the excuse of an emergency, suspecting that she was merely playing with the The Last Fantasy role-playing game. Hao and Kevin then went to the botanical garden upon Taraji's direction and found Glenda's gamepad. Taraji cracked the code from the gamepad and found that the game offered a game mode that froze the lighting, messing with the player's sense of time perception. They informed SofCircle founder Yulia Chadov of said game mode, who said she was unaware of the light problem, but promised to look deeper into it. Meanwhile, Anabel and the player convinced Maggie Fairchild to try out sheepskin robe to help her cope with the stress of recovering from traumatic past with the help of Nyazik Ibragimov and Hisao. Glenda showed up afterwards, angrily shouting at everyone, showing that she was truly addicted to The Envy's role-playing game. Chief Fowler told the team to visit SoftCircle's fair at the Vakak Group, Kabul, to stop the Envy from launching full game system. Summary Victim *'Mergen Ramazanov' Murder Weapon *'Bus' Killer *'Terenti Nikolaev' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a left-handed. *The suspect quotes from Magtymguly Pyragy. *The suspect eats pilaf. *The suspect wears Turkmen jewelry. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a left-handed. *The suspect quotes from Magtymguly Pyragy. *The suspect eats pilaf. *The suspect is six feet tall. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a left-handed. *The suspect quotes from Magtymguly Pyragy. *The suspect eats pilaf. *The suspect wears Turkmen jewelry. *The suspect is six feet tall. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pilaf. *The suspect wears Turkmen jewelry. Suspect's Profile *The suspect quotes from Magtymguly Pyragy. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is a left-handed. *The killer quotes from Magtymguly Pyragy. *The killer eats pilaf. *The killer wears Turkmen jewelry. *The killer is six feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Map of Destiny (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Eurasia Category:Copyrighted Images